


I'll Be There For You

by Sociopathic_Salamander



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-03
Updated: 2018-09-03
Packaged: 2019-07-06 15:47:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15889116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sociopathic_Salamander/pseuds/Sociopathic_Salamander
Summary: I recognize I am not a very good writer and therefore ask you to grant me any comments and advice on anything.Also whoever is first to figure out who the 'some singer' picked by Dipper is gets a shoutout in my next fic. Leave your guesses in the comments.





	I'll Be There For You

I neither own nor am I profiting off of Gravity Falls or its characters.

 

 

Mabel's day had been pretty great. Not the best day of her life, but still great nonetheless. Dipper had made her breakfast in the morning, there had been virtually no traffic on the way to the school and for some reason, all the children had been super polite in art class today.. And the best part of the day: Dip-Dop had come to pick her up after work and they were now on their way to go get ice cream. Mabel had to say, today had been super terrific.

 

After a short drive and some song by some singer picked by Dipper, they had arrived at the ice cream parlor. Mabel got her usual twelve flavors and thirteen different toppings, while Dipper got plain old boring chocolate with no toppings. Mabel was ecstatic. Skipping to their table, Mabel had the biggest smile on her face, and sat down to begin eating. However, unbeknownst to her, she had placed her mountain of ice cream on a very precarious position on the table. And so, getting up to go to the restroom, Mabel made one of the worst mistakes of her young life. Mabel knocked over her own ice cream! 

All thoughts of the restroom flung from her consciousness, Mabel fell to her knees and cursed the ice cream gods, imploring them as to why such a horrid occurrence had to happen to her. Had she not been a loyal servant of the ice cream? Had she not shared it with anyone had not before had ice cream, whether they wanted to or not? 

However, even as Mabel demanded answers from the gods of ice cream as to why they were not with her, Dipper offered his own ice cream, quoting the singer they had listened to in the car, "I'll be there for you." 

The End

**Author's Note:**

> I recognize I am not a very good writer and therefore ask you to grant me any comments and advice on anything.
> 
> Also whoever is first to figure out who the 'some singer' picked by Dipper is gets a shoutout in my next fic. Leave your guesses in the comments.


End file.
